The Initiation
by chelsea1234
Summary: This is just a light story. Abby doesn't like Ziva much when she first arrives and she sets her up with an initiation. There will be spanking of adults so if it's not your thing, this may not be for you. All the gang will be there.
1. Chapter 1

The Initiation

This is I suppose set very loosly at the beginning of Season 3. It is just a bit of silliness and not meant to be taken too seriously. There will be spanking of adults in later chapters, so if that isn't your cup of tea, this probably isn't the story for you. For the rest of you, I hope you enjoy it :)

Chapter 1

There was something about her that Abby still didn't trust. She couldn't quite put her finger on it...Well there WAS the fact that she'd just swanned in here like she could just replace Kate... like nothing had ever happened. AND the fact that Gibbs and Tony seemed to be all totally impressed with her 'ninja skills'. Abby rolled her eyes to Mr Mass spec. Not to mention that McGee hadn't stopped prattling ten to the dozen about how everything she did was soooo wonderful. Wonderful...pffffth. Sure. That's why she fell in the fountain. VERY impressive. Not. Of course, McGee had fallen in the fountain too, but Abby was able to put THAT information into another compartment of her brain where it suited her. This Ziva person was cold and ...and...not family like at all. Bottom line, she wasn't Kate...and she never would be. "There's no way she'd fit here. No way at all." at Abby said spitefully.

Not realising that she'd actually been talking out loud, she was startled when the ninja in question cleared her throat behind her.

"Oh...Zi-va DAVID." Abby said, pointedly pronouncing her name wrong with narrowed eyes. Hostility was seeping from every pore as she sized up this new...replacement.

"Ziva Da-VID." Ziva corrected. She knew damn well that Abby knew how to pronounce her name. She was brilliant in her field, Ziva had read her dossier and she knew this. But she also knew that she had recently lost one of her best friends, so she was prepared to give her a little leeway...for now. Abby shrugged.

"Whatever." She said as she swung back to her machines, her pigtails whipping wildly across her face. Ziva almost laughed out loud. She looked more like a petulant teenager than a Forensic Scientist.

"Abby...: she started to say. " I think I may have got off on the wrong foot." She said, trying to make amends, although what for she had NO idea. Abby grinned sarcastically.

"You mean when you fell into the fountain." She said with a chuckle.

"I was PUSHED into the fountain...as was McGee!" Ziva said pointedly. Abby shrugged again.

"REALLY." she said slowly. "You probably hung onto him to SAVE yourself." That was it, Ziva's resolve to stay calm left her.

"Of all the spoilt...rude...IMMATURE..." she started.

"Are you calling ME IMMATURE?" Abby said, hands on hips. "YOU! Who can't even walk a straight line with out falling into a DUMPSTER or a FOUNTAIN!" Both girls were so hot under the collar that they didn't here the ding of the elevator.

"HEY!" Gibbs boomed. "What the hell...?"

"She started it Gibbs!" they both said at once like a pair of kids caught fighting by the headmaster.

"JUST STOP!" he yelled again loudly. "Now I don't know WHAT it's gonna take, but fix ..." He waved his hand between them. "This, before I fix it for you. If the Director says she stays...then she stays." He said looking directly at Abby with that look that made her tummy flip, and not in a good way. Then turning to Ziva he said. "If you're gonna stay here... you better find a way to get along, because I can't... no I WON'T work with a team at war. If you continue to act like a pair of bratty teenagers, I'll treat you like bratty teenagers." Abby's face went pink and she looked down as Gibbs stalked back to the elevator. Ziva looked on with confusion.

"What...does he mean?" she asked.

"You don't wanna know. Believe me." Abby said. Reluctantly she choked out the necessary words. "Sorry...I guess it's just.." Ziva held her hand up.

"I am sorry too." She said. She watched the indecision on Abby's face. Abby tilted her head. "I am here to do a job...but I do not want to be Kate. You can trust me Abby."

"I want to... it's just...hard." she said looking at Ziva sideways. "If only there was some way I could be sure..." Then her face lit up.

"You know what you need Ziva? A good old fashioned initiation." Abby said as she grinned widely, her eyes sparkled mischieviously as her complex mind perused the endless possibilities. "Mmmm. Yep, that's exactly what you need." Ziva looked at her sceptically.

"Is this a common practice here?" she asked. Abby nodded enthusiastically. It is now, she thought

"Yep." She said. "If you wanna be part of the team you have to pass an initiation. This is how it works." She said as she started to fill Ziva in on the first part of her plan... "We'll start with Jimmy."

Ziva really was not sure that this seemed like the right thing to do, but she desperately wanted to fit in here and she could see right from the outset that getting on Abby's good side would be advantageous to that end. Anyone could see how spoilt Abby was. What she wanted she got, and if she could not win her over Ziva knew that she would not find it easy to be accepted by the others. So against her better judgement, once Gibbs had told her to leave for the day, Ziva snuck inside autopsy carrying her backpack that was heavily laden with the supplies that she had bought at the discount store. After checking that the room was empty, she pulled out the fridge drawers one by one and carefully emptied a bag of marbles onto each highly polished metal shelf, before carefully closing them again. She quickly snuck out before she could be seen and then went back to the lab to wait with Abby while they watched on the monitor for the results.

It had been an easy prank to set up because Abby was familiar with everyone's little habits and she knew amongst other little chores, that Ducky always had Jimmy wipe down each shelf carefully each night before they shut up shop so to speak.

Both girls stood by the monitor waiting impatiently for Jimmy to complete his late afternoon rituals. Abby sighed as he painstakingly wiped down each table and straightened his desk. It seemed that every time he went to open one of those drawers and her tummy flipped in antisipation, he would change his mind and find some other menial task to perform. Even Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Jimmy come onnnnn!" she mumbled irritably. Abby grinned at her and then they both almost missed it, but managed to turn back to the screen just in time to see Jimmy pull out the first shelf. As he yanked the heavy drawer towards him he leapt with surprise at the tiny coloured glass balls that rolled off the shiny table and scattered onto the floor, rolling under every table, desk, chair, crook and cranny. Jimmy pursed his lips and shook his head. This was going to take forever and there was no way it was going to be just one drawer, he thought with exasperation. He felt like he was on some bad game show trying to pick which shelf to open next. After randomly choosing, he yanked open another drawer and the same thing happened. More marbles and more mess. Ducky was going to love this, he thought sarcastically. Better try and get it all cleaned up before he came back to check he supposed. So poor Jimmy started opening one drawer after another, dodging the marbles as they cascaded from the fridge. Finally when he had opened and closed the last drawer, he sighed and retrieved a bucket from the back room.

About ten minutes later Ducky ambled into the room to find his harried assistant on his hands and knees trying to scrape what seemed like hundreds of marbles into a bucket while stopping the ones that had already been captured from escaping. Without missing a beat, Ducky walked over to the hat stand, reached for his scarf and draped it around his neck and then plopped his hat atop his head. He then turned to Jimmy and said drolly.

"You may pack up your toys and go home now Mr Palmer. There's a good boy." He patted him on the head as he walked towards the elevator. Oh Abigail, Ducky thought with a grin, what mischief are you up to now?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou all so much for your reviews and alerts. I appreciate them all. I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)

Chapter 2

Abby and Ziva were in hysterics at the sight of poor Jimmy crawling around the floor with the bucket trying to scoop up the hundreds of marbles that scattered the pristine surface of the autopsy floor, but when they saw Ducky enter they paused for a second. Neither wanted to get Jimmy into trouble with Ducky. But as they saw the events unfold and Ducky pat Jimmy on the head, they started giggling again, until finally Abby switched off the screen and turned to Ziva.

"Not bad." She said. "For an amateur." Ziva's mouth dropped open.

"An...AMATEUR?" she said incredulously. "Abby that was...it was...spectacular." Abby scoffed.

"Please..." she said a little cattily. "It was pretty good for your first try, but I wouldn't say ...spectacular." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"So, did I pass this initiation?" she asked.

"Oh my God! You didn't think that was it did you?" Abby said. "Oh Ziva, that was just the start. I think next ...Timmy. I'm not unreasonable, we'll build up gradually and we'll save the best for last." Ziva put her hands on her hips.

"If you think, that I am going to be pushed around by a...a brat like you..." she started. Abby shrugged.

"Fine." She said. "Whatever." Ziva actually stamped her foot.

"Abby this is not fair!" she said. "You are saying that if I do not go along with your 'initiation', that I will not be accepted here." Abby put her hands on her hips and turned to face Ziva, well actually look down on Ziva, as she towered above her in her platform boots.

"What I was trying to do Zi-VA, was to get you to lighten up a little...actually have some fun. But hey, if you're SCARED, I can understand that, do what you have to." She said turning back to her machines. Ziva didn't see the sneaky little smile, but she knew it was there. She knew that she was being manipulated. It might be time someone really taught Abby a lesson. Digging her hand in her pocket she flicked the tiny voice recorder on and tapped Abby on the shoulder.

"What is it you want me to do?" she said. Abby spun around with satisfied grin.

"This is what we'll do next..." she said conspiritually.

"We...you mean I." Ziva said.

"Yes well essentially you, but you're just learning so you need my expertise...as a kind of director, I guess." She said happily.

"So you would say that if the prank turns out well that you are responsible." Ziva said.

"Well this is really an area I shine at Ziva, but you do seem to be a quick study." Ziva smiled sweetly. Quicker than you give me credit for Abby, Ziva thought.

"Ok. We're gonna do things a little differently with McGee. See the thing is with Tim, he's ultra polite, especially to new people." she said with a sideways glance. Ziva rolled her eyes again.

"I get it Abby. I am new." She said. "Will you just tell me what you expect me to do?"

"Ok, ok. No need to get all snippy. Geez. Way to have fun Ziva...This is what you have to do. We won't hide anything from Tim, but you WILL have to hide it from Gibbs cos he'd likely get pissed. But getting Tim pissed? That's the prank."

"I don't get it Abby." Ziva said. Now it was Abby's turn to roll her eyes.

"Ziva! Use your imagination. One little prank after another all day...foaming sugar in his coffee...let him see you make it. He'll chuckle and tell you it was a funny joke, the first time. But you have to keep going see, with another and another until he snaps...That's the prank. Well it's more of a dare really, I guess." She said. She smiled widely and congratulated herself on a brilliant plan.

"You are insane. You want me to torture your very good friend?" she asked. Abby looked at her like she had grown two heads.

'Um...yeah...of course. Anything goes for an initiation Ziva. He won't be mad at you when he realises." She said. Ziva smiled back just as widely. He may be a little mad at me, but he's gonna be A LOT mad at you, she thought as she switched off the recording device.

The next morning Ziva entered the bullpen with her back pack filled with some supplies from the joke shop and some that Abby had given her to use. She had to admit to herself if not to Abby, that this was fun. And the best part was that Tim would not blame her when he heard Abby coercing her. Spying Tim at his desk, she placed the coffee she had bought him on the way to work in front of him. Tim looked up in surprise. The friendly gesture and the pleasant aroma from the coffee wafted up and made him smile.

"Thankyou Ziva." He said brightly. She almost felt guilty. Almost.

"Hey! Where's mine!" Tony said indignantly. Tim looked over at Tony smugly and didn't notice Ziva lift the lid from his coffee cup. She grabbed the small package of special sugar from her pocket just before Tim turned back towards her, and poured it in. He jumped in surprise when within a split secon, the coffee began foaming up and over the edge of the cup. He tried to move the large coffee container quickly but the foam just kept foaming and left a trail of brown sludgy liquid all across his desk, his pants, his chair and even his shoes before he managed to finally plop it into his trash can.

Ziva waited with a smile plastered on her face to see what his reaction would be. At first she thought he was going to yell, but then as Abby had predicted he chuckled.

"Funny one Ziva." He said. He opened his draw and pulled out a packet of wet wipes and tried to mop up his pants and shoes, before getting several fresh ones to wipe his desk. Tony meanwhile was almost falling off his chair laughing.

"Your face!" he said between loud guffaws. "You shoulda seen your face!" Tim forced himself to chuckle, he knew Ziva was just playing and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Yes Tony, my face must have been a study." He said drolly. Ziva went and sat at her desk quietly. She thought perhaps she might wait until Tony was not around before continuing, the object here was not to humiliate McGee. He had after all been nothing but nice to her since she had arrived.

It was nearly an hour before she got her opportunity again. When Tony and Gibbs had gone to check out a lead and Tim was in the bathroom, Ziva quickly opened her backpack and got out the powder she had in a small container that Abby had given her yesterday afternoon. She had made it up ages ago from a recipe on line and had just been waiting for the opportunity to use it. The scientist herself was once again watching on the monitor from her lab and she clapped like an excited six year old when she saw both Tim and Ziva walking towards Tim's desk chair from opposite directions.

"Here Tim let me freshen your chair for you. Get out the smell of the coffee." Ziva said as she opened the container and sprinkled the contents on McGee's chair. "It is home made fabric freshener."

"Thankyou Ziva!" Tim said as he gave her a friendly smile and sat down in his newly freshened chair.

Abby looked at the monitor impatiently. Finally it started, slowly at first. It was a little scratch on the side of his leg and then the other, a wriggle of his butt from side to side. She giggled as he discretely tried to scratch his backside without Ziva seeing.

"Awww Timmy." She said out loud. "You shouldn't be embarrassed...you can scratch."

"Scratch what?" Gibbs said as he and Tony entered the lab. Abby quickly flicked off the monitor.

"Ah nothing Gibbs...um. I was just talking to my mould spores again." Tony narrowed his eyes. So did Gibbs. She was up to something that was for sure.

"Mmm." Gibbs said. "Be careful Abs, you know what I think about lying."

"Uhhuh." She said. "I remember."

Upstairs Tim was no longer able to sit in his seat and he raced to the bathroom to have a good scratch in privacy. Unfortunately, he found no relief there either so he raced down the stairs to Abby's lab to see if she could help him. Gibbs and Tony had left by the time he got there and Abby wrapped him in a tight hug.

"What's wrong Timmy?" she asked.

"It's this...itch." he whispered as he desperately scratched at himself. "I think Ziva put something on my chair...on PURPOSE." He said. Abby looked shocked.

"NO!" she said. "Really? You think she'd do that?"

"Well, she said it was fabric freshener...but...I can't stop itching." he said. "And this morning she put foaming sugar stuff in my coffee."

"What a witch!" Abby said. "Still, she is NEW and everything. You don't wanna scare her or anything."

"Hmmm." Tim said as he scratched away. Abby reached into the fridge and brought out a container of itch relieving paste that she'd made up earlier. He uncharacteristically snatched the paste and wasted no time dropping his pants and spreading the concoction all over his itching skin. Abby didn't even bat an eye.

A short while later, after pulling up a fresh pair of boxers and pants that Abby had retrieved for him from his locker, he finally breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Abs thankyou so much." Tim said as he planted a kiss on her lips and pulled her into a hug.

"You're very welcome Timmy." She said with a smile. She didn't feel EXACTLY right about deceiving Tim or making Ziva out to be the bad guy, or for the gentle torture, but it was all for the 'initiation' and she was sure Tim would understand. Besides, it was good to be Tim's favourite again. After Tim left, she checked that there were no more visitors about to pop in before once again switching on the monitor.

Tim walked into the bullpen and pushed his chair out of the way and replaced it with a spare. Ziva walked over slowly not really sure of the reaction she might get.

"Tim, I am sorry." She said.

"Oh no!" Abby said from her position in front of the monitor. "She's ruining it."

"I used itching powder. I did not know that your reaction would be so...extreme." she said. Tim looked at her for a long moment.

No she isn't! Abby thought. That's even better. Now he KNOWS she did it on purpose.

"Mmmm. Look Ziva. It may have been funny if I didn't have such sensitive skin, but that's enough now ok?" he said. Ziva smiled but was non committal about the stopping part. He had told her to stop but she was sure that Abby would not consider that 'snapping' as she had said.

Ziva sat down at her desk again and discretely got out her next joke. She folded it and stuffed it into her pocket and went to the bathroom. Once inside, she quickly blew up the small cushion. She took off her jacket and hid the latest of Tim's little presents in the folds of her jacket. She could not believe her luck when she found Tim standing explaining something to Jen, right near his desk. She was not scared at all to play this prank in front of Jen. They were friends. She was sure she could take a joke. After a quick look around to check that Gibbs and Tony were not around, she placed the jacket with the cushion inside on McGee's chair. He walked backwards to his desk while still talking to Jen and without turning sat down. He leapt out of his chair in shock as his chair emitted a loud farting noise. Tim's face flushed bright red as he stammered his apologies to Jen.

"Director, I'm sorry...I di...I didn't." he said desperately.

"I know you didn't Tim." She said gently while looking sternly at Ziva who was doing her best to contain her giggles, but not really succeeding. Her look told Ziva that she knew exactly who was to blame and that she had better knock it off. Ziva's eyes sparkled with mischief. She really did not find Jen scary at all. As Jen walked back up the stairs to her office, she eyed Ziva like mother who needed to keep a special eye on a naughty child. Ziva was having too much fun to even notice. She was trying to contain her excitement while she waited for Tim to take a drink of water from the paper cup on his desk. She knew this had to be the one to topple him over the edge. He hadn't said a word to her about the whoopee cushion, but she could tell that he was seething. His face was still very pink and his ears were bright red. His lips were usually ready to form a smile but now they were pursed in a straight line. He was NOT amused.

Inside Tim was livid. What the hell was going on with Ziva today. This was sooo unlike her. She was usual the epitome of maturity and reliability. Then all of a sudden it dawned on him. Abby had had that itch cream already prepared before she knew he needed it. She'd made it for him before for the poison oak and she always made it fresh. He should have guessed. This day had had Abby written all over it. Finally letting his temper come to the fore a little he snatched up the cup to take a drink, only to have the bottom stay firmly where it had been glued. The entire contents gushed out from the broken cup, flooded his desk and turned into a small waterfall as it trickled off the edges, soaking his last change of clothing. Tim got up from his desk and tipped his chair over in the process. He didn't even stay to right it.

"That's it!" he said pointing at Ziva angrily. "I told you NO MORE! I'm going home to get changed and if Gibbs asks where I am...you can...you can tell HIM what happened." He stalked off to the elevator without even turning around.

Bingo! Abby thought. She's actually quite good at this, she had to admit to herself... Now we have to think up something for Tony.

As for Abby, Tim thought as the elevator took him closer to the exit from this mad house, I'll talk to her later.

Ziva waited until he'd gone and then picked up the spare chair and mopped up the mess from the water before straightening Tim's desk. After all it was the least she could do. When she was finished she took the tiny recorder out of her pocket and phoned Abby.

"So?" she asked. "Did I pass this time?"

"With flying colours actually Ziva." Ziva sighed with relief. It had been fun but she had seen the look on Jen's face and she wasn't impressed. If Gibbs was to find out...well. She was not SCARED of anybody, but for some reason she didn't relish upsetting the man either.

"Good." She said simply.

"Yep...now we can start on Tony!" Abby said gleefully.

Ziva groaned. After a long pause she said.. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh Ziva, this one is THE BEST!"

"And the last?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh hell no! You have to do EVERYBODY." She said happily. "Or it wouldn't be a proper initiation."

"Even Gibbs." Ziva said flatly.

"Of course Ziva...unless you're scared." Abby said smugly.

"Everybody it is then." Ziva said with a determination she had a feeling they both would one day regret. She switched of the recorder with a shrug, and hung up.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou all again for the reviews and alert. As always I appreciate all of them. I love to know what you're thinking. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 3

Ziva entered the bullpen and said her hellos before sitting down and firing up her computer. She had ducked back in last night after talking to Abby and downloaded a joke program that would be part of the prank for Tony.

As soon as Ziva's computer turned on, a loud voice screaming vulgar obsenities could be heard throughout the bullpen. Gibbs looked up over the top of his glasses.

"Turn it off!" he said irritably looking at Tony. "What have I told you about pranks?"

"Ziva narrowed her eyes at Tony. "Very mature." She said droly. Tony looked up with confusion.

"Wasn't me!" he said. "Computer tricks are more like McGeek's thing, not mine."

"Hey! I wouldn't even USE that language IN FRONT of a lady, let alone put it on her computer." Tim said. Then he did a double take and really looked at Ziva. Her face and her attitude were innocent but her eyes told a different story. They were positively alive with mischief. After yesterday there was no doubt in his mind who was to blame. He'd have to talk to Tony later.

"I can get rid of it though." he said as he wheeled Ziva out of the way and started tapping away to right the problem.

Abby giggled as she watched the proceedings from the relative safety of her lab. She couldn't wait for the next one. She'd had fun rigging up the standard issue pen to explode.

A little while later, Ziva stood up and went over to Tony's desk.

"Could I borrow a pen?" She asked. He rummaged around and passed her one that was as Abby had predicted, the same standard issue as the rigged one. Quickly switching it for the exploding pen that was in her pocket, Ziva squealed as the pen popped and sprayed ink all over her shirt.

"Tony!" she yelled loudly. "That is NOT funny. You have ruined my shirt! What if we have to go to a crime scene. I cannot leave the office like this." Gibbs took off his glasses and plopped them on the desk and threw down the report that he had been looking over.

"Enough!" he shouted. "What are we running here? A kindergarten?" Tony tried to think of someway to explain that he had nothing to do with the pen exploding but he could see it looked bad.

"I didn'..." he started to explain.

"Save it Dinozzo. Now get your self to a store and replace that shirt! And if there's any more pranks around here you're gonna feel my belt on your ass. This is NOT a playground."

"But..." Tony started again.

"Get going, before I really lose my temper." Gibbs said as he pointed to the elevator. Tony glared at Ziva and gathered up his stuff and headed out. He had no idea why she was setting him up like that but she was gonna be sorry. AS the elevator doors closed, Ziva grinned smugly. Gibbs didn't notice but Tim sure did. He shook his head. That pair were gonna have to be stopped sooner or later.

Abby spun around on her chair happily. The plan was going swimmingly.

Tony arrived back an hour or so later with a shirt for Ziva.

"Thankyou Tony." She said as she took the bag to the bathroom to change. As she got to the bathroom she closed the door and leaned against it. She did feel guilty that Tony had had to spend his own money on a shirt to replace the one that she had in fact ruined herself. She sighed deeply and took the shirt out of the bag and her jaw dropped. Tony had chosen a plain white shirt but the cut and the fabric showed his impeccable taste. She had to admit that he had an eye for quality. It was a shame that she would not get the opportunity to wear it. She folded it carefully and placed it back in the bag. At least when this was all over, Tony would get to return the garment and get his money back. She hoped. She smiled at the other bag she had planted in the bathroom earlier. Abby had predicted Gibbs reaction perfectly. She brought out the hideous piece of clothing and held it up against her in the mirror. The shirt was at least two sizes too big and it had very large polka dots on it. Of every colour. Not something she would normally wear at all. That anyone would wear at all. Unless they worked in the circus. It was perfect. It would be the final nail in Tony's coffin. Gibbs was not going to be happy. At all.

Abby had seen Ziva walk to the bathroom with the bag Tony had passed her and she could barely contain her excitement. She couldn't wait to see the look on Gibbs and Tony's faces.

AS Ziva walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway in her new 'clown shirt', Tim was the first to see her. He couldn't help the small gasp and giggle that escaped at the comical sight. Tony's mouth dropped open but before he could say anything in his defence Gibbs had stood up, crossed the room and whacked him hard on the back of the head.

"Are you seriously gonna tell me this is what you chose when I asked you to replace Ziva's shirt?" he asked...very loudly.

"But Boss...that's not..." he tried to explain. Ziva almost burst out laughing and in order to cover, pretended to cry. This was Gibbs' undoing. He hated it when women cried. It was the one thing that pushed him out of his comfort zone. He slapped Tony again for good measure.

"Don't try to tell me that piece of sh...clothing isn't hideous Dinozzo! You made the assassin cry!" Tony looked from Tim's sympathetic glance to Gibbs pissed look and Ziva's fake crying face. There was no way he was going to win this one. 'Sorry boss, I'll fix it." He said.

"Yes you will. After we have a discussion about taking pranks too far." He said grumpily. "Conference room now!" he said as he stalked off down the hallway. Tony glanced at Ziva and shook his head. He didn't know what the hell was going on here but he intended to find out. "Now Dinozzo!" Tony hurried after Gibbs, he just hoped he would listen to reason.

Abby was dancing around the office, it had gone better than she could have imagined. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and rang Ziva.

"That was great!" she said. "Another one down. I think we might go Ducky next." Ziva sighed.

"MM. Ok then." She said trying not to give anything away to Tim before she hung up and discretely switched off the recorder, hoping he hadn't noticed.

AS they reached the conference room, Tony tried to duck passed Gibbs.

"Relax Tony." He said. "I'm not going to tan your hide this time."

"You're not?" he said.

"Nah. I know you would never be seen dead buying a woman's outfit that looked like that." Gibbs said grinning. "I have to give it to her though, it was a stroke of genius."

"I have a feeling that it isn't just HER work though." Tony said.

"Oh no, this definitely has an Abby flavour to it." Gibbs said.

"What're you gonna do?" Tony said.

"Nothin just yet." Gibbs said with a smirk. "Just lull them into a false sense of security...when the time is right exactly, I'll make my move, and neither of them is gonna know what hit them. Literally.

"Why wait?" Tony said.

"Cos they might be in cahoots to torture everyone...but at least they're in it together." Tony nodded. He just hoped they were finished with him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thankyou all for your reviews and alerts. AS always I really appreciate them all and I love to hear what your thinking. I hope you enjoy this 's justy more silliness :)

Chapter 4

Tony walked with a stiff back down the hallway from the conference room and took his seat gingerly. Tim glared at Ziva. He had no idea how she could just sit there and watch Tony be blamed and punished like that. As for Abby, he was gonna give her what for when he saw her.

Ziva looked down at her computer guiltily and ignored the constant private messages that kept popping up from Abby. Eventually she couldn't take it any more. She answered.

_I will come down after work._

Abby happily got on with the rest of her day while she wracked her brain for a prank just right for the Duckman. Then it hit her...it was perfect. Abby could hardly wait to tell Ziva. Then she remembered she was trying to get Ziva spanked... not have fun with her. She wiped the smile from her face but it came back by itself. She couldn't help it, she had to admit she WAS having fun with Ziva. She was still gonna get her spanked though. She wasn't being mean. It was all part of the initiation. That's what she told herself anyway.

Ziva turned off her computer and packed up her desk before going to the bathroom with her backpack to retrieve Tony's shirt. She would take it home and hang it up for safe keeping until such time as Tony could return it. He should not have to be out of his pocket as well as getting in trouble with Gibbs. Ziva checked her pocket for her recording device before getting into the elevator and heading for the lab. It was such a shame that Abby did not want to be friends. They were having so much fun together. Well Ziva thought it was fun but she knew that Abby was setting her up to try and get her in trouble. Well she was no fool and that was not going to happen while she had her insurance policy in her pocket. When they finally got to the last prank, it was not going to be her that got the blame.

When Ziva finally stepped into Abby's lab, Abby had already put her babies to bed for the night and was waiting not so patiently by the door.

"Come Ziva. I rang and they're waiting for us before they close, but we have to be quick. Luckily my car has plenty of room." Ziva's head was spinning as Abby ushered her out of the lab and towards the stairs.

"Abby slow down. Who is waiting? And what do we have to fit into your car?" she asked as she was being propelled at top speed down the stairs towards the entrance to the parking station. "Abby! Will you stop! Tell me what is happening!"

"No time! I'll tell you in the car Ziva. I have to say it is the BEST idea EVER!" Abby babbled away excitedly. "You are gonna absolutely LOVE it Ziva."

"I am not sure Abby. Such enthusiasm...it is scary. What exactly are we going to do to Dr Mallard?" Abby rolled her eyes.

"That won't do Ziva. To get into the swing of this, you need to relax. And it's Ducky not Dr Mallard."

"Ok. Ducky." Ziva said as she gingerly crept inside the old hearse and closed her door tight. "Now will you tell me where we are going?"

"Of course Ziva!" Abby said with a roll of her eyes and she proceeded to let Ziva into her brilliant plan. Ziva couldn't help but let out a chuckle at Abby's grand plan. She did not understand the way that Abby's brain worked but it was a clever idea, she could see that. She just hoped that Ducky was in a joking mood tomorrow because if he was not..."

The next morning Ducky hummed to himself as he stepped out of his Morgan and walked briskly towards the NCIS building. There weren't many cars parked that early in the morning but he did notice Abby's hearse. That of course was nothing unusual. Abby often worked out of normal office hours. Of course, Ziva took the bus, so Ducky had no idea that she was also there early and perched on a stool next to Abby in the lab by the monitor while they waited for Ducky to open his surprise. Abby had the monitor fixed on the car park so that she would see Ducky's car as soon as it arrived. As he entered the elevator she tapped a few keys and they were looking at the door to Autopsy. It would be the perfect view to see the look on Ducky's face when he opened the door.

Ducky walked towards the Autopsy door with his scan in pass in his hand. The heavy doors gave away nothing of the surprise...or shock...of what was waiting for him within. He pushed open the heavy door and actually dropped his bag and his mouth fell open in shock. The noise was quite deafening from all the creatures large and small that seemed to be occupying every available space. But the thing that was most disturbing to poor old Ducky was the mess. Every normally spotless and shiny surface was now sullied by stinking whitish looking splattered poop.

"Oh my LORD!" he said as he backed out of the door and opened his phone. He couldn't even think straight with that infernal quack, quack, quacking. He closed his phone and headed for the elevator instead. Ziva and Abby were still giggling at the monitor as they waited for Ducky to reappear. They froze however when they each felt a slight squeeze to their shoulders. Abby didn't even dare turn around.

"You're behind me aren't you Duck?" she asked sheepishly.

"Oh YES Abigail, I certainly am." He answered in a dangerously low voice.

"I do not suppose that you would believe we had nothing to do with that would you?" Ziva asked.

"You suppose correctly my dear Ziva." He said in the same low voice. "How lucky for you Abigail that you are a scientist...perhaps you could concoct something that would get RID if that dreadful ODOUR that those beasts have left in my clean Autospy." Abby jumped up.

"Right away Duckman!" Ducky shook his head. "Ducky?" Abby asked tentitively. Again Ducky shook his head. "Donald?" she tried.

Until you have rectified that...mess...you may BOTH refer to me as Dr Mallard." He said sternly. "And you Ziva..." he said pointing his index finger towards her "You better find a bucket and some find of cleaning fluid."

"Yes Dr Mallard." Ziva answered.

"I am going to have a pot of tea. I will be back in one hour. I do not want to see so much as a feather when I return." He said as he spun on his heel.

"Yes Dr Mallard."... "Yes Du...Dr Mallard." Both girls said at once. When they were safely on their own again they both fell into fits of giggles. The giggles finally under control, Ziva asked.

"How Abby are we going to capture all of those ducks and clean up the mess in one hour?" Ziva asked. Abby shrugged.

"With a LOT of hurryin I guess." She said and they gathered some cleaning materials and the boxes the ducks had come in and headed towards Autopsy, both of them praying that Gibbs didn't decide to pay Ducky an impromptu visit.

The girls pushed into Autopsy, each either pushing or grabbing a duck or two that tried to escape, until they had got right into the room. They had a large box each and they were doing their best to trap the ducks within. Trouble was, as soon as they bent down to pick up the next duck the one they had caught previously had managed to escape again. Abby tried to grab two at a time, thinking that it would be quicker...didn't help. Ziva stomped and swore at both the ducks and Abby as she slipped and slid on the poo slimed floor. When she finally skidded so badly that she actually fell down in the foul smelling stuff Abby made the mistake of giggling. Ziva wasted no time at all in hooking her foot underneath Abby's ankle. Abby flew through the air until she finally landed in a messy heap right next to Ziva. She glared daggers at her as she found both her hands and her butt covered in Ducky slime.

"You bitch! You did that on purpose!" she yelled into Ziva's face.

"You laughed at me on purpose. And this..." she said waving her hand around.. "Is all your BRILLIANT idea!"

"You thought it was funny enough when we were watching Ducky!" Abby spat indignantly.

"Well obviously that was before I was forced to take a swim in this ...STENCH!" Ziva said as she gave Abby a push. Not to be outdone, Abby pushed her back.

Gibbs and Ducky shook their heads but had to smile a little at the comical sight of the pair of delinquents that looked like they'd been tarred and feathered as they wrestled around the Autopsy floor. Ducky had called Jethro and they'd snuck into the lab as soon as the girls had gone downstairs.

"Are you going to stop them?" Ducky asked Gibbs.'

"Nope." He answered. They watched amused as the two rolled around and around. They didn't even notice there surroundings anymore, they were so wrapped up in their battle.

Finally exhaustion over ruled their need for revenge and they stopped and dragged themselves to their feet.

"Sorry." Abby said.

"Me too." Ziva said. "Look, the only way we will clean this up is together. How about you hold the box and keep them from escaping while I capture the ducks."

"Fine." Abby said. Surprisingly, once they started to actually work together it didn't take long to get the ducks contained. They shook their heads however at the mess the little pests had left behind them. "Thankfully there's a drain." Abby said as she found and hooked up the hose. She hosed down all the tables and the floor until the room was looking fairly normal. But they both knew that wouldn't suffice. So they started the tedious job of disinfecting every inch of Ducky's special room. Neither of them wanted to stay in his bad books.

Gibbs looked at Ducky with a grin. "See Duck?"

"Please don't call me that Jethro." Ducky said with a sigh. "See what exactly?"

"They did it together. They fixed the mess together." Gibbs said smiling.

"That they did." Ducky had to admit. "So you're going to let them get away with it then?"

"Oh hell no!" Gibbs said with a crooked smirk.

When they'd finally finished, Abby and Ziva dragged themselves out of Autopsy each carrying a huge box of ducks. They went and put them in Abby's car before ducking back inside for a shower and change. Luckily they both had brought a change of clothes with them. As they stepped out of the locker rooms, Ziva turned to Abby.

"So who's next?" she asked. She hoped that Abby would be so exhausted that she would call the rest of the initiation off. No such luck.

"Mmmm. It's a toss up of who's more of a challenge...Gibbs or the Director." Abby said as she weighed the decision.

"Definitely Gibbs." Ziva said.

"Ok then." Abby said. "The Director's next. Good luck!" she said and held out her hand for Ziva to shake. Ziva shook the outstretched hand and then realised she had forgotten to switch on the recorder. She shrugged, it didn't even seem to worry her.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Initiation

Chapter 5

The next morning it was two very tired and somewhat nervous girls that sat in front of the monitor waiting for Director Sheppard to find her surprise.

"She has a sense of humour doesn't she?" Abby asked Ziva.

"I have never had the opportunity to find that out Abby. Pranks were not really a major part of our relationship. It was more business." Ziva said with a yawn.

"Anyway, what's she gonna do to us? Have us fired for having a little fun?" Abby muttered as much to herself as to Ziva. Finally, Jen came into view on the monitor, but the situation was a little more complicated than they'd hoped...She wasn't alone. Next to her was Gibbs and next to him...was Fornell. Without even thinking Ziva and Abby grabbed hold of each other. Oh now they were dead. Gibbs wouldn't have relished being made a fool of by his people in front of JEN...but in front of Fornell, Abby shut one eye completely and peered out of the other that she had scrunched up. She didn't want to look, well she was dying to see, she couldn't not look. Ziva thumped her on the arm.

"Open your eyes Abby." She said. "It is too late now. We may as well enjoy it." Abby had to concede that she was right and opened her eyes. She also held her breath and clung tightly to Ziva as the Directors hand reached the doorknob to her office. It was as if they were watching in slow motion and 3D. The handle seemed to loom up in front of them like it was going to hit them in the face.

Finally the door swung open and the three stood there gazing around, mesmerized by the transformation of the once tasteful but very boring office. Every single item in the room was pink. The walls had all been papered with Hot pink gift wrapping paper. The desk was covered in several 'Barbie' party cloths as were the chairs. The sedate art works that usually adorned the walls had been replaced by pictures of Barbie in every pose and outfit imaginable. The frames on the desk now contained pictures of Barbie's one true love...Ken, also sporting his best outfits and his most plastic smiles. Jen ran her fingers gently over the furniture, or maybe she was hanging on for strength, the girls couldn't tell, but eventually she made it to her chair and flopped down. That's when the music was triggered from a device that Abby had hidden beneath the wrapping paper on the chair. The room was suddenly filled with 'Aqua' singing 'Barbie Girl'. Ignoring Fornell's silly grin, Jen turned to Gibbs.

"I trust that you will find out who is responsible for all this Jethro?" Jen said as calmly as she was able .

"You can." Gibbs said. "Won't need to look far."

"And I trust that you will take care of getting this mess cleaned up for me Jethro." She said.

"Uhhuh." He said with his usual lopsided smirk.

"And I trust that you will take appropriate action to ensure that this doesn't happen again?" Jen asked in a low voice.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs said.

"Then I think I will go and have coffee and we will resume this meeting this afternoon." She said getting up from her musical chair. She had all that she could take from Barbie, it was time she went back to her plastic Barbie world and took Ken with her.

"What now Abby?" Ziva asked turning to her accomplice. Abby noticed that Gibbs was leaving Jen's office.

"Um...I think we need to run." She said as she grabbed Ziva's hand. They guessed that Gibbs would look in the lab first so they took the stairs and ran to Autopsy. They burst through the doors, only to find that Ducky and Jimmy were already in. "Um...Hi Ducky." Abby said. Ziva just smiled.

"And what can I do for you two ladies?" Ducky asked.

'Nuthin." Abby said.

"You wouldn't be hiding from Jethro?" Ducky said. At the guilty looks he smiled. "Sorry ladies, no help from this quarter I'm afraid. Off you go." And he waved them off out of Autopsy.

"Great. What now?" Ziva asked.

"Geez, I'm thinking...I know. We'll blend into a crowd. The cafeteria." They tore up the stairs again and took a seat in the cafeteria in the back of the room. Trouble was, there wasn't a crowd to hide in. So after seeing Gibbs disappear down the hallway, they darted out again and took the stairs. This time to the bull pen. After ducking her head around the corner, Ziva turned to Abby who was behind her clutching her shirt.

"No McGee or Tony." She said as she breathed a sigh of relief. The crept out towards the desks when they heard a yell from above. AS they looked up they saw a pissed off McGee and Tony. They seemed to be wrestling with big wads of pink paper. They must have gotten stuck with cleaning up the Director's office. The girls looked at each other guiltily.

"We should help them no?" Ziva said.

"If Gibbs catches us he's gonna kill us." Abby said.

"Abby he is going to kill us anyway." Ziva said. Abby nodded. "Come on."

They crept slowly up the stairs, not really sure of the reaction they were going to get from the boys.

"Bout time you two showed up." Tony said.

"ABBY!" Tim said disapprovingly. "If it wasn't the Director's office it would have been a pretty awesome prank. But the Director's office? What the hell were you thinking? But then what the hell have you been thinking all week?" Abby shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about Timmy." She said defensively.

"Uhhuh. I'm sure." Tim said grabbing her arm and pulling her off to the side for a private word. "You've been setting Ziva up all week to try and get her in trouble haven't you?" Abby poked her tongue out.

"Have not McGee." She said. "Anyway, Ziva's a grown ass woman and I'm sure she doesn't need me to pull her puppet strings."

"No...but she is in a new and strange place... trying to make friends. I guess it wouldn't be hard to take advantage of that now would it. Especially for someone who can be a little immature and spiteful when the attentions not all on them."

"Hmpppffft!" Abby pouted with her arms folded. "And you're taking her side like you always do." Tim pulled her into a sideways hugged and popped a kiss on the top of her head.

"No, I'm not. I'm trying to save you from yourself...AND GIBBS. Although I think that horse may have already bolted." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He shook his head at her continued pouting and undid her arms and smacked her bottom playfully but not too gently either. "Go clean up before you make things even worse."

"Did you just spank me McGee?" she asked in a shocked voice as she rubbed her bottom.

"Nah. That was just a little love pat to get you moving." He said as he waved her in the direction of the Directors office. "Now ahead. Clean up the mess you made." Abby narrowed her eyes at him as she moved towards the mess that needed to be cleaned. Who was this person and what had he done with her Tim?

About ten minutes later, Abby and Ziva were still unsticking sticky tape and stuffing wrapping paper into trash bags when they heard a deep voice clear from the doorway.

"So...we meet at last." Gibbs said. "Running was not the brightest idea you've ever had...but then turning the Directors office into a Barbie Castle wasn't that smart either."  
"Oh I don't know Gibbs..." Abby said looking around at the decorations that hadn't been removed yet. Gibbs crossed the room in a second and landed a few very hard smacks to Abby's bottom. Ziva's eyes nearly came right out of her head and she started to clean up even faster. She undid sticky tape and stuffed wrapping paper into bags as fast as she could. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Abby might not mind being smacked like a child but there was no way that she would allow such treatment.

"Quit with the smart ass remarks." Gibbs said. Abby rubbed her bottom furiously.

"Geez Gibbs. Can't you take a joke?" she asked.

"Mmm. Let's see Abby. Oh and Ziva this involves you too so you may as well join us." He said pulling Ziva by the arm and standing her next to her accomplice.

"Ok girls, lets assess what you consider to be funny." He said. " Apparently you thought it would be funny to fill up the drawers of the Autopsy fridge with marbles. Funny to see Jimmy crawl around after a long day at work and clean up after your little joke mmm?"

"Well, it kind of sounds a little mean the way you put it." Abby said. Ziva gave her a sympathetic smile. Luckily that wasn't her idea.

"Who did it?" Gibbs asked sternly. The girls looked at each other.

"I did it on Abby's instruction." Ziva said. "It was part of an initiation." Gibbs turned to Abby.

"Your idea?" he asked Abby with a straight face.

"I was only trying to make her feel welcome." Abby said sweetly.

"Uhhuh. I'm sure." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"What about all the pranks you played on Tim?" Gibbs said. "Did you really think it was funny to see him sooo uncomfortable after the itching powder?" he asked. "No to mention all the other stuff you did to him."

"I fixed him." Abby said lamely.

"And I did apologise." Ziva said.

"Well then what are we all worried about then." Gibbs said shaking his head.

"Let's talk about framing someone." Gibbs said.

"Tony." Ziva said quietly as she stared at the ground.

"Yes Tony. Even when you thought I was going to tan his hide, neither of you said anything to him. Nice act of friendship."

"I didn't know..." Abby started to say. Gibbs held up his hand.

"Save it Abs. I know all about the monitor." Abby cringed. "Ducky and I actually watched as you wrestled around while tryin to clean up the ducks...Now that WAS funny." Abby giggled nervously. Gibbs put his finger to her lips. "For us. You have NOTHING to laugh about young lady. What if Ducky had slipped over. You could have really hurt one person who would never hurt a fly." Ziva and Abby looked at each other and then the ground. Neither of them had thought of that. They would never want to hurt Ducky.

"Finally...this mess." He said in a growl. "Where is the respect? You don't think it's hard enough for Je...Director Sheppard to be a woman director in a man's world, with out having the likes of Furnell going back to the FBI with tales of how her people play sexist jokes on her and don't take her seriously? Do you know Ziva how hard she fought to have you stay here? How could you treat her like that? Or you?" he said looking at Abby now. "We do NOT EVER treat our family that way!" Both of the women had tears in their eyes. Gibbs paced up and down until he could see that they were really squirming.

"Right!" he said finally. I am going to go and have my coffee and wait for you ladies in conference room one. After you clean up every last trace of this little prank and put everything back where it should be, you may join me." And with that he stalked out of Jen's office leaving two very nervous girls to clean up their mess. They thought he'd gone, so his voice made them jump as he stuck his head around the doorway.

"Oh and girls? You have fifteen minutes." He said. "Don't make me come looking for you."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts, as always, I appreciate all of them. I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this story. As I have said before it was just a bit of fun, for me to write and I hope for you to read. :)

Chapter 6

"What do you think he wants to talk to us about?" Ziva said. "We may be suspended...put on report?" Abby stared at her, as she tried to figure out if she was serious. She realised that she was.

"You have no idea, do you Ziva?" she answered.

"No idea about?" Ziva asked impatiently. She found this answering a question with a question thing of Abby's most irritating.

"Gibbs is done talking Ziva and he doesn't do things...on paper." she said.

"I have NO IDEA what you just said." Ziva said. "And they say that my English is not great."

"Ziva...he's... going... to... SPANK... us." Abby said slowly as though she was talking to a not so bright child. Ziva scoffed.

"You are joking." She said.

"Um...nope." Abby said as she finally freed the Directors chair. AS she squished up the paper, the musical device started playing the Barbie song. She didn't bother to turn it off instead using it for background music while she helped to finish up their task.

"I will not allow him to spank me." Ziva said as she got on with stripping the paper from the walls. Abby shrugged.

"Got a feeling Ziva that the matter won't be up for discussion." She said with a smirk. The very thought of Ziva telling a pissed off Gibbs that she wasn't gonna let him spank her was amusing. Then she had an idea. She sighed deeply. " It's such a shame you didn't get to finish your initiation." She said as she looked at Ziva out of the corner of her eye.

"I am not doing Gibbs now Abby." Ziva said without turning around. Abby sighed again for dramatic effect.

"Oh well, I guess I can understand...you being scared of being spanked and all." She said. This time Ziva did turn. She knew that she was being baited but Abby just had this way of getting on her last nerve.

"Abby, I am only going to say this...one...more...time. I...am...not...scared." she said. Abby shrugged.

"Well...then do Gibbs and I'll believe you." Abby said with a cheeky grin.

"You know, I can almost understand why Gibbs has felt the need to spank you." Ziva said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...and?" Abby said tapping her watch. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I must be completely insane." She said. "Alright. What?" Abby put the last of the Directors pictures back on the wall while she tried to think of the perfect idea.

"I've got it." She said. "Ever heard of the chicken dance?" Ziva covered her face with her hands.

"You cannot be serious." She said. Abby nodded. "On one condition."

"What's that?" Abby said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You will do it also." Ziva said. Abby narrowed her eyes.

"Mmmm... Why not." She said. " I'm ALWAYS up for a challenge. So here's what we do...when he makes us stand in the corner, we start. The chicken dance...singing...WITH actions...and we don't stop...no MATTER what. Now show me." Ziva rolled her eyes but did what Abby said although not with nearly as much enthusiasm as Abby would have liked.

"Come on Ziva...swing your hips like a chicken."

"Abby...chickens do not have hips, and if they did they would not swing them." Ziva answered.

"You're wasting precious time here with semantics Ziva." Abby said. "Don't blame it on the chickens if you have no rhythm."

"I heard that." Ziva said. Abby stuck out her tongue.

"Then put some more life into your dancing." Abby rebutted. "We better go. Don't wanna piss off Gibbs."

"Of course not." Ziva said dryly.

Gibbs was sitting behind the conference table reading his paper when he heard the knock on the door. "Come in." he said. He didn't look up for a couple of minutes after Ziva and Abby crept into the room. Instead, he let them stand by the table waiting. It never hurt to let them squirm a little, he thought. Especially Abby. Finally he looked over the top of his glasses at them.

"Who's gonna be first." He said. Ziva saw this as her opportunity to plead her case. She couldn't believe she was here under such ridiculous circumstances.

"Gibbs I know that you are not happy with us but we are adults..." Ziva started. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Save it Ziva." Gibbs said. "If you ACTED like adults you wouldn't be here, would you? Now, I'm done talking. You can go first."

"But Gibbs..." she said as he stood and took hold of her arm. She dug her heels in. "NO! No Gibbs." She ducked to one side and tried to get around him, only to find herself captured around the middle and tucked under Gibbs arm. Three powerful swats took her breath away and she stopped struggling for a second, but when she stomped on his foot in an yet another attempt to get away, she really started to feel the burn as Gibbs rapid fire swats stopped her completely in her tracks. Even so she was about to renew her struggle, until she heard Abby humming under her breath and she remembered the plan. Abby would never let her forget it if she didn't follow through.

So even though it went against the grain, she allowed herself to be carted over to a chair and slung over Gibbs' knee. She cursed Abby over and over as Gibbs hard hand slammed down on the back of her cargos, the fire that he had started, gradually built into a blazing inferno. Ziva had never felt so vulnerable in her life. She desperately fought back the tears that were threatening to break free. She could not believe it. TEARS? She did not cry. Certainly not over a few smacks to her fully clothed backside. But before she could finish her thought, Gibbs stopped, stood her up and towed her over to the corner.

"Stay there." He said sternly. Ziva took big breaths and managed to force the tears away. Of course the distraction of Abby yelping, whining and begging through her spanking did help. At least it was nearly all over...yes? Then she noticed that Abby had been placed in the opposite corner and Gibbs was once again seated at the table. She dared a look sideways and caught Abby's miniscule nod. She watched her fingers count three. Then with a sigh she started at the same time as Abby.

"I don't wanna be a chicken" They did their beak actions.

"I don't wanna be a duck." They did their wing actions.

"So I shake my tail." They shook their butts.

"Cluck, cluck, cluck, cluck." They clapped their hands.

"Oh you two better stop that right now." Gibbs said, unable to believe his eyes. They looked at each other ...it was the chorus...they had to. Making airplane arms they started running around the room like a pair of three year olds at preschool...or drunks at a family wedding. Neither could remember the words with Gibbs' face all red like that, not to mention the steam coming out of his ears. But neither wanted to be the one that caved, so even though he was nearly on top of them now, and even though his belt hissed loudly as he pulled it through his pants loops, they pressed on stupidly, substituting the words for;

"la lala lalala lalalalala la lala lalala lalalalalalalalala" clapclapclap. Unfortunately for them, Gibbs knew the song well and was able to crack his belt across their asses in time to the music. He barely missed a beat. By the time they got to the end of the chorus they were hopping back to the corner with a the fire well and truly reignited in both their tails.

"Right smart asses. Pants down!" he said. Ziva was about to argue but the sight of Abby hurriedly undoing the buttons on her pants, while shaking her head at her made her stop, and she soon found herself reluctantly following suit. "Hands on heads. You wanna be in preschool. Fine with me." Gibbs barked loudly. Smack, smack, smack, whack whack. on Ziva's bottom. Smack, smack, smack, whack whack on Abby's. "Now let's start again. Stand still." He took his seat at the table again, pretty sure they'd find it difficult to dance around with their pants around their ankles, even if they did still have the urge to complete what ever harebrained scheme it was that Abby had dreamed up for them. He shook his head. This pair were making Dinozzo look like an angel. He looked at his watch five minutes later. Time, he thought and he crossed the room in a couple of steps and grabbed Ziva's arm and helped her hobble across the room. He sat on the straight backed chair once again and settled her over his knee.

Her ass was still burning, but not as badly as it was a little while ago. The few licks she'd taken with the belt had been hard but they had been over her pants and not really full strength. Gibbs had been corralling them more than anything, back into their corners. It did not however, take him long to rectify the situation. Within minutes Ziva had tears in her eyes and it took all her strength to keep from crying out loud. She bit her lip and concentrated on keeping her temper under control. She knew it wouldn't help her any to let loose like she desperately wanted to.

Gibbs watched as Ziva fought with herself to stay in control. He could tell she was hurting, but pride and stubbornness were stopping her from finally giving in to both the pain and the fact that she deserved what she was getting. After a dozen or so hard licks He reached into his pocket for his paddle.

Ziva's eyes went wide at the sight of the paddle as Gibbs slipped it from his pocket, but she said nothing until the vicious wooden implement cracked across her bottom for the fourth time, hard. She could not hold her emotions in anymore. Tears flowed freely and she could not control the wail or the intense crying that followed it. A couple more hard smacks to each sit spot and Gibbs put the paddle back into his pocket and rubbed Ziva's back in soothing circular motions while she sobbed. Finally he pulled up her underwear and cargos and helped her to stand, before pulling her into a tight hug. She resisted at first, she had not been used to such affection in her life, and she was not sure that she wanted to be comforted by this man that had just caused her such pain. But as she felt his strong and warm arms circle around her in a protective hug, she could not help but relax into the soothing embrace. As she felt Gibbs drop a gentle kiss on the top of her head she found the annoying tears return, this time however, they were not tears of anger or pain. She didn't know what they were for. Ziva had never felt like this. This was the closest she had ever felt to a fathers love.

"I am sorry." She was surprised to here herself saying quietly.

"You're forgiven." Gibbs said softly into her hair. "You can go now Ziva." She gave him a shy smile before creeping out the door.

Gibbs propped himself against the table and waited for Abby to turn around. She winced as she looked at him.

"Guess you wouldn't believe that I was trying to make Ziva feel at home huh?" she said.

"Nope."

"But Gibbs...she's so tightly wound, you know? I was just trying to ...you know loosen her up a little." She tried.

"No you weren't."

"But..." Even she didn't know how she was gonna finish that so she didn't bother.

"You were trying to get Ziva spanked from the get go. And you were trying to get everyone mad at her in the process." Gibbs said. "Why?"

Abby shrugged.

"Why Abby?" he persisted.

"Gibbs!" she whined.

"We're not going to finish this until you say it." Gibbs said quietly.

"Alright! I didn't want her to take Kate's place...and I...may have been ...just a little jealous." She finally admitted.

"Mmm. So you think it's ok to use and hurt people to make yourself feel better?" he asked. Abby put her head down.

"No...It might have started that way, but I had fun with Ziva, and it helped...Gibbs...I MISS Kate...so much." Gibbs crooked his finger at Abby and she shuffled across to him and leant into his embrace.

"We ALL miss Kate." He said. "I'm glad you and Ziva have found a friendship of sorts...Although you might just wanna ask her to go to lunch in the future."

"Thanks Gibbs." Abby said and she started to pull up her pants. Gibbs put his hands over hers to stop her.

"OH we are not done yet." He said.

"But Gibbbs!..."

"Missing Kate was no excuse and you know it." Gibbs said as he pulled Abby over his knee. She started to cry from the first hard spank and Gibbs had to harden his heart to finish what he needed to do. AS he brought his hand down over and over, and Abby's crying intensified, he had to remind himself of how manipulative and mean she had been. His girl had one of the biggest hearts he'd ever known, but she could also be spoiled and definitely reckless and she could do with learning to keep her smarts for good and not evil. Finally before he lost his nerve he produced the paddle from his pocket.

"Noooooo Gibbs...I won't do it again..." Abby cried but it was too late. Gibbs smacked Abby hard with the paddle first on one cheek and then on the other. She squealed loudly.

"Keep still." He said gruffly. Not able to take much more himself, he brought the paddle down quickly several more times on each cheek and then finished with a couple of swats to each sit spot. He gently soothed Abby until she was ready to stand and then he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Shhh. Shhh Abs. It's over. Shhh."he crooned gently.

"I'm...sor...ry..." Abby stammered through her sobs.

"I know...Shhh...I know Abs." he said "You're forgiven." They stayed like that for a few minutes until Abby had calmed herself and then she pulled back and smiled.

"You have to admit, the chicken dance was pretty funny." She said. Gibbs spun her around and landed a moderate smack to her bottom.

"Go back to your lab before I decide to start over." He said holding back a grin.

AS she disappeared through the door and closed it behind her, he allowed hinself to smile. That was his Abs.

A few hours later, Abby looked up when she heard the elevator ding. It was Ziva.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Ziva said.

"Ziva...I'm sorry that I talked you into all that stuff and got you in trouble." Abby said... "Kind of."

"You are kind of sorry?" Ziva asked warily.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I got in you in trouble, and I'm sorry we upset people...but I kind of had fun...with you." Ziva smiled.

"I had fun too." Ziva said.

"Hey...I know this great Sushi bar where we can stand up and eat. Wanna have lunch tomorrow?" Abby asked.

"I would like that." Ziva said. "Very much."

The End


End file.
